0 ABY
Los siguientes eventos tuvieron lugar en el año 0 ABY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico también conocido como 3277 AL según el Calendario de Lothal.Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual Eventos *El Imperio Galáctico realiza su primera prueba del arma de la Estrella de la Muerte en Jedha, destruyendo completamente la Ciudad Jedha. *Comienza la Guerra Civil Galáctica. *La Alianza para Restaurar la República gana su primera victoria, gracias a las acciones de Rogue One, contra el Imperio Galáctico robando los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, en la Batalla de Scarif. *La Princesa Leia Organa recibe los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y los entrega a R2-D2 antes de ser secuestrada por el Imperio y encarcelada en la Estrella de la Muerte. *El Emperador Sheev Palpatine disuelve el Senado Imperial y establece una dictadura real. *Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker se unen a la Alianza Rebelde. *El Imperio prueba con éxito el superláser recién operativo de la Estrella de la Muerte y destruye por completo el planeta Alderaan. *Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo y Chewbacca rescatan a la Princesa Leia a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte. *Luke Skywalker destruye con éxito la Estrella de la Muerte durante la Batalla de Yavin. Batallas *Rebelión temprana contra el Imperio Galáctico **Campañas de los Partisanos de Saw Gerrera ***Insurgencia de Jedha **Misión al Anillo de Kafrene **Liberación de ErsoStar Wars Battlefront: Rogue One: Misión VR X-Wing **Operación Fractura ***Batalla en Jedha ***Destrucción de Ciudad Jedha ***Misión a Eadu *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Batalla de Scarif **Misión secreta a Tatooine **El Desastre **Batalla de Yavin Nacimientos *Armitage Hux en Arkanis.Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada *Qarwell Krass en la Luna Hyboreana Muertes *Zorahda en Wobani.Rebel Rising *Tivik en el Anillo de Kafrene. *En Eadu **Sirro Argonne **Galen Walton Erso **Rasett Milio **Vlex Onopin **Ames Uravan **Uyohn''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela **Feyn Vann *En Jedha **Jimmon Arbmab **Edrio **Saw Gerrera **JK-027 **JN-092 **JN-093 **Meggone **Larn Siliu **Pendra Siliu *En Scarif **Cassian Jeron Andor **Bistan **Gorin **Jyn Erso **Pedrin Gaul **Vangos Grek **Chirrut Îmwe **K-2SO **Orson Callan Krennic **Lentra **Baze Malbus **Ruescott Melshi **Antoc Merrick **Paodok'Draba'Takat **Bodhi Rook **Stordan Tonc *Raddus a bordo del ProfundidadStar Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle *Raymus Antilles a bordo del Tantive IV. *En Tatooine **Greedo **Beru Lars **Owen Lars *Durante El Desastre **Bail Organa **Breha Organa **Miles de Alderaanianos **WA-2V *Durante el Rescate de la Princesa Leia en la Estrella de la Muerte **Shann Childsen **Obi-Wan Kenobi **Pol Treidum *Durante la Batalla de Yavin **Harb Binli **John D. Branon **Biggs Darklighter **Zal Dinnes **Garven Dreis **Jude EdivonEstrellas Perdidas **Davish Krail **Conan Antonio Motti **Nozzo Naytaan **Puck Naeco **Theron Nett **Jek Tono Porkins **Ralo Surrel **Wilhuff Tarkin **Dex Tiree **TK-421 **Jon Vander **Wullf Yularen Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars:'' Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Death Star Battle'' *''A New Hope (Little Golden Book)'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela tapa blanda)'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''A New Hope (Little Golden Book)'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars in Pictures: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Original Trilogy Stories'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''The Chewbacca Story'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' }} Apariciones no canónicas ** *''Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Años